


If, Then

by allitersonance



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allitersonance/pseuds/allitersonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikusaba Mukuro enters the school life of mutual killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If, Then

Mukuro’s reflexes kick in before she wakes: she whips around and her hand lashes out to grab her attacker’s wrist. Time freezes between heartbeats, long enough for her to take in the situation and think.

She’s indoors, enclosed in a room alone with her attacker. The windows are covered with steel plates and the only exit is through a wooden door that she can break if it doesn’t open. There’s a security camera pointing at them but no live witnesses. Wooden desks are arranged in a regular grid with enough space between them to run if she has to. None of her gear is around her and the familiar weight of her combat vest and weapons is absent.

Her only weapon is the knife hidden under her skirt. But her body has always been her most reliable weapon and she can improvise weapons along the way if she has to. Her attacker is smaller and lighter than her, and his movements are too slow to block her if she breaks his neck.

The chair Mukuro had been sitting on clatters on the ground. Mukuro finds herself staring into her ‘attacker’s’ wide green eyes. He’s a short boy around her age, not an enemy soldier, and the hand Mukuro caught isn’t holding any weapons.

This isn’t a battlefield.

Mukuro is in a classroom. This must be Hope’s Peak Academy. She returned to Japan a few months ago to enrol here and she doesn’t have her combat vest or guns because she’s wearing the school uniform. She must have been sleeping at one of the desks when the boy came to touch her shoulder.

She lets go of the boy’s wrist. He takes two steps back, and his face settles into a faintly embarrassed smile.

“S-sorry for startling you,” the boy says. “I passed out when I entered the school and I woke up here.” He waves vaguely at the classroom and winces, and his hand goes to his side. “I saw you were sleeping at a desk too. You’re a student here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mukuro says. “The same thing happened to me.” She remembers stepping in through the academy’s front doors, but the memory of it is slippery and there’s only darkness between then and now. She must have come early to scout out the school building, but she never got the chance.

“Really? I thought you might’ve been the one to bring me here after I went unconscious, but I guess you’re in the same situation as me.” He laughs and his hand goes behind his head. “A-anyway, my name is Naegi Makoto. I’m Super High School Level Good Luck.”

“Ikusaba Mukuro,” Mukuro says. “Super High School Level Soldier.”

“That explains a lot.” Naegi smiles at her again. “Your reflexes are amazing, Ikusaba-san.”

Mukuro doesn’t know how to respond to that, so instead she says, “How did you get hurt?”

“Huh? I’m not… I didn’t…” He winces again. Mukuro glances down at the way he’s just slightly curling around some pain in his side. “I don’t know,” he says. “I woke up and I was hurting there. B-but it’s not that bad,” he hastens to add. “It was treated before I woke up. It’s already been bandaged.”

He passed out and received some sort of injury when he entered the school? “That’s not something you can just brush off if you don’t know what happened,” Mukuro says. “And if someone treated you after you got hurt, you should have been left in the infirmary, not a classroom.”

“That’s true,” Naegi admits, “but that means it can’t be a big deal, right? And I’ve got instructions not to remove the bandage for 24 hours.” He pulls out a sheet of paper from his pocket and shows Mukuro a list of handwritten instructions. “More importantly, I didn’t want to be late for my first day, and it’s almost eight o’clock.”

“Mm,” Mukuro says. Pain itself isn’t fatal and she’s used to people powering through it. But if there’s someone attacking the students here, she wants to know about it.

“S-so,” Naegi says, “um, Ikusaba-san, how about we go to the entrance hall together?”

“Sure, Naegi-kun.”

His face breaks out into another smile. Mukuro doesn’t know what to make of it, so she turns away and leads him out of the room.


End file.
